


Cubed

by itsneverand



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fisher King, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsneverand/pseuds/itsneverand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps her pills on top of unsolved Rubik’s Cubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubed

**Author's Note:**

> Criminal Minds + its characters are the property of Jeff Davis and CBS/The Mark Gordon Company.

She keeps her pills on top of unsolved Rubik’s Cubes.  It’s a self-indulgent habit: look, I’m a metaphor; look, I’ve got layers, got depth, got three dimensions with a fourth spilling over.   Literally spilling over.  She went AMA on the pain pills and Valium a week out of the hospital, but going AWOL on the refills would mean taking a hit to her medical record and all of a sudden it’s like she’s back in high school only this time she _cares_ because her job is so much more important than the Rest of Her Life.

Isn’t it?

So she picks up the pills.  Goes to physio.  Lies to a therapist twice a week.  Buys new shirts and pretends not to notice how her purchases are straying from professional to business casual to fuck it.  ‘I got shot and all I got was this lousy T-shirt’.  They won’t care how she looks as long as she can do the job and last time she checked she wasn’t being paid to profile herself.


End file.
